Field of the Disclosure
The present disclosure relates to modules in which electronic components are mounted in or on wiring substrates, and specifically relates to a module in which a radiator for dissipating heat generated from an electronic component is provided in or on a wiring substrate.
Description of the Related Art
Among modules mounted in or on a mother board or the like of an electronic apparatus, there exists a module in which an electronic component is mounted in or on a wiring substrate. In this type of module, a heat generation component such as an IC or the like is used for an electronic component in some cases. Because the heat generated from the heat generation component may affect characteristics of other electronic components inside the module, other components mounted together in or on the mother board, and the like, a heat dissipation measure is required to be taken for the heat generation component.
As such, modules in which a heat dissipation mechanism is provided in or on a wiring substrate have been proposed. For example, a module 100 disclosed in Patent Document 1 includes, as shown in FIG. 7, a wiring substrate 101 formed by laminating a plurality of insulation layers, an IC 102 mounted on an upper surface of the wiring substrate 101, and a surface mount device 103. Further, a heat dissipation mechanism is provided inside the wiring substrate 101. The heat dissipation mechanism is configured of a conductor film 104 disposed immediately under the IC 102 and a plurality of via conductors 105 (generally called “thermal vias”) that are provided passing through the wiring substrate 101 under the conductor film 104. The conductor film 104 has a function to transfer the heat generated from the IC 102 to the via conductors 105. With this heat dissipation mechanism, because the heat generated from the IC 102 is transferred through the via conductors 105 disposed immediately under the IC 102 and dissipated to the exterior of the module 100, it is possible to suppress the influence of the heat generation of the IC 102 on other components.
Patent Document 1: Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 2005-191435 (see paragraphs 0038-0050, FIG. 1, and so on)